


Badezeit

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Deutsch | German, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Während Boss einen anstrengenden und harten Arbeitstag durch litt, hatte Sans nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich wie so oft in unnötige Gefahr zu begeben! Diese verdammten Hunde mal wieder! Sogar der große und schreckliche Papyrus brauchte hin und wieder eine kleine Pause von all diesem Irrsinn... Ein gemeinsames Bad war da genau das Richtige.





	

FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Sans versuchte zu rennen, doch seine Beine waren einfach zu kurz, sein vernachlässigter Körper zu schwer und sein Kopf zu vernebelt von dem vielen Alkohol. Es ging alles so verflucht schnell. Wie so oft stritt sich das kurze Skelett mit Grillby über seine offenen Rechnungen. Er hätte den Gastwirt schon noch bezahlt! Irgendwann! In Raten! Sodass es Papyrus niemals gemerkt hätte! Oder wie in den vergangenen Jahren mit Naturalien! Sie hätten einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden! Doch Grillby wollte dieses Mal nicht verhandeln oder diskutieren. Er versprach den Hunden der königlichen Garde eine Lokalrunde zu schmeißen, wenn sie dem kurzen Skelett eine deutliche Lektion erteilen würden. Zuerst zögerten die Gardisten. Immerhin war Sans der Bruder von Papyrus, der Rivale und die rechten Hand von Undyne. Das wäre ein Selbstmordkommando gewesen. Doch wie gierige Monster nun mal so sind, fehlte ihnen nur der richtige Anreiz. Grillby erhöhte sein Angebot und versprach den Gardisten eine Woche lang Freigetränke. Das Flammenmonster behauptete, das sei immer noch günstiger als die ewig lange Rechnung des Skelettes. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Sans inzwischen wirklich etwas den Überblick verloren. Verdammter Alkoholismus!

Die Hunde hatten ihrer Beute den Weg zu seinem Haus versperrt, also blieb dem kurzen Skelett nichts anderes übrig als in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der Stadt hinaus zu laufen. Es war bereits dunkel und so spät alleine auf weiter Flur war unglaublich gefährlich. Sans war Freiwild. Wenn er doch nur nicht so besoffen gewesen wäre! Die Hunde hinter ihm gaben sich auch keine große Mühe. Sie mochte es ihre Beute zu hetzen. Nur leider war das kurze Skelett wirklich langsam. Sein einziges Training bestand darin von dem Sofa aufzustehen, in die Küche zu schlurfen, sich eine Flasche Senf zu holen, zurückzukehren und vor dem Fernseher einzuschlafen. Scheiße! In der Regel war Sans froh, dass Papyrus all ihre Arbeit erledigte, aber es hatte auch deutlich Nachteile… Wenn sein Bruder doch nur hier wäre! Er würde diesen Kötern das Fell abziehen! Allerdings war der Boss bei Undyne. Das kurze Skelett wusste leider nicht genau warum. Er war sich sicher, dass Papyrus es gesagt hatte, aber das jüngere Skelett konnte den ganzen Tag ohne Punkt und Komma reden. Manchmal waren ausversehen wichtige Informationen dazwischen enthalten. Sans war mittlerweile ganz gut darin diese endlosen Monologe zu filtern. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihm dieses Mal nicht… Er wusste, dass es irgendetwas mit neuen Rekruten zu tun hatte. Aber was nutzte ihm diese Information, wenn er eh gleich zu Staub zerfallen würde? Das kurze Skelett rannte ziellos weiter. Es war sinnlos sich zu verstecken. Dafür waren die Nasen der Hundemonster einfach zu sensibel. Und seine Alkoholfahne würde vermutlich jemand mit Grippe wittern können.  
Sans stolperte, als eine Axt direkt neben ihm landete. Er fiel mit dem Gesicht nach vorne in den Schnee. Hinter dem kurzen Skelett war deutlich gehässiges Lachen zu hören. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte weiter. Dogaressa zog ihre Axt aus der Erde und das gut gelaunte Rudel setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Das war erbärmlich!!“, schrie Papyrus die erschöpften Monster vor sich an. „Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von den Anwärtern in diesem Jahr! Geht mir endlich aus den Augen!“  
Die Rekruten versuchten ihre letzten Kraftreserven zu sammeln und halbwegs würdevoll zu verschwinden. Papyrus und Undyne hatten sie den ganzen Tag lang durch die Hölle gehen lassen. Das Training war erniedrigend, anstrengend und zwei der Frischlinge hatten sogar geheult. Es war wirklich verdammt unterhaltsam. Aber auch für das großgewachsene Skelett war es sehr kraftraubend. Er war nicht gut im Umgang mit anderen Leuten, was auch der Grund war, wieso Undyne ihn dazu verpflichtete die Rekruten zu testen. Die Fischfrau sagte zwar oft, dass ihr dummer Schüler wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie war, aber sie hatte keine Lust ihn bis an sein Lebensende zu ‚Babysitten‘. Es reichte wohl, dass Sans Papyrus immer noch bemutterte. Undyne wollte ihren besten Freund und Erzfeind darauf vorbereiten aufzusteigen. Sollte er es irgendwann einmal schaffen sie zu besiegen, musste Papyrus die königliche Garde übernehmen. Egal wie stark das großgewachsene Skelett wurde, waren seine sozialen Kompetenzen miserabel. Das Fischmonster war einfach gerne vorbereitet. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass wenn es in absehbarer Zeit zu ihrem Showdown kommen sollte, sie gewinnen würde. Allerdings erledigte Undyne, trotz ihres Hitzkopfes, ihre Arbeiten gewissenhaft.  
„Du hast die Frischlinge ganz schön zur Sau gemacht!“, bemerkte Undyne. „Am liebsten würde ich dir dafür in deinen knöchernen Arsch treten! Aber es war einfach zu witzig!“  
„Nyehehe! Diese Versager haben eh nicht das Zeug dazu Gardisten zu werden! Es fehlt ihnen an Durchsetzungsvermögen! An Visionen! An…“  
„Einer großen Klappe? Ha! Aber dann bräuchten wir dich nicht mehr!“  
„Spotte du nur! Aber ich habe meinen Auftrag für heute erfüllt!“  
„Das war nicht das Ergebnis, was ich erzielen wollte! Ich denke, aber dass du ausnahmsweise recht hast, Punk! Die neuen Rekruten wurden geprüft und sie waren es nicht wert!“  
„War’s das dann?! Ich habe auch noch andere Dinge zu tun, als dir beim Aufzählen von ohnehin offensichtlichen Dingen zuzuhören!“  
„Ja, verpiss dich von meinem Trainingsgelände!“, raunte Undyne, während sie dabei zusah wie ihr Schüler ging. „Und Papyrus!“ Das große Skelett drehte sich fragend um. „Wir sehen uns morgen zum Abendessen! Ich koche! Wehe du fasst irgendetwas in der Küche an!“  
„Küche?? Das ist keine Küche! Das ist ein Zustand!“  
„Morgen Abend! Sei pünktlich, Arschloch!“

Papyrus war froh endlich wieder Schnee unter den Stiefeln zu haben. Er war fast zuhause. Das großgewachsene Skelett freute sich darauf endlich etwas zu entspannen. Vorausgesetzt sein stumpfsinniger Bruder ließ das zu. Obwohl Sans vermutlich noch bei Grillby saß und ihr hartverdientes Geld zum Fenster rauswarf. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch vorher abholen. Es war gefährlich nachts auf den Straßen… Sogar in einem Kaff wie Snowdin. Doch bevor Papyrus einen weiteren Gedanken an seine entspannende Freizeit verschwenden konnte, blieb er stehen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Der Schnee war kurz vor ihrem Haus seltsam aufgewühlt, als wenn ein Kampf stattgefunden hätte. Oder als ob mehrere Personen hin und her rannten. Das großgewachsene Skelett hockte sich hin und betrachtete die Spuren sehr genau. Es waren Pfotenabdrücke. Die Hundestaffel? Papyrus sah sich weiter um und entdeckte Turnschuhabdrückte. Sie waren nicht weit auseinander, aber sie sahen verschmiert aus, als wenn jemand panisch davon lief. Boss musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen was geschah. Diese Köter waren hinter Sans her! Oder sie hatten ihn bereits erwischt! Papyrus konnte spüren, wie seine Seele plötzlich schwer und kalt wurde. Er musste handeln! SCHNELL!  
Das großgewachsene Skelett rannte los. Zum Glück war der Boss darin geübt mit hochhackigen Stiefeln über Schnee und Eis zu rennen. Es war schließlich sein Job. Sowohl bei der Arbeit, als auch dabei ihre Familie zu beschützen. Mit seinen langen Beinen war es ein Leichtes seinem schwerfälligen Bruder zu folgen. Umso mehr Sorgen machte sich das großgewachsene Skelett, als die Spuren in den Wald führten. Diese Köter trieben Sans aus der Stadt! Er würde ihnen ihre eigenen Knochen in den Rachen stopfen!

Das kurze Skelett hingegen konnte nicht mehr. Sans stellte sich nachlässig hinter einen Baum und holte tief Luft. Er konnte nicht entkommen. Er konnte sich nicht teleportieren. Er konnte keine Hilfe mehr rufen. Es war vorbei. Resignierend ließ sich das kurze Skelett an dem Baum zu Boden sinken. Wenn er doch nur nicht so viel gesoffen hätte! Wenn er doch nur auf Papyrus gehört hätte! Jetzt war es ohnehin egal… Boss würde alleine sowieso viel besser klarkommen… Vielleicht tat Sans ihrer Familie damit einen großen Gefallen…  
„Oh, ich glaube er hat aufgegeben!“, ertönte eine sehr amüsierte Stimme irgendwo hinter dem Baum.  
„Ich hatte sowieso keine Lust mehr hinter diesem Lahmarsch hinterher zu schleichen! Es ist saukalt und ich will weiter saufen!“, knurrte Doggo gereizt.  
„Dann lasst es uns hinter uns bringen!“  
Sans machte sich bereit einfach von einer Axt zerschnitten oder von den Zähnen der Hunde zerrissen zu werden. Er schloss seine Augenhöhlen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Aber es kam keiner. Stattdessen spürte das kurze Skelett eine vertraute Präsenz. Eine Magiestruktur, die seine Seele zum Flattern brachte. Vorsichtig öffnete Sans seine Augenhöhlen wieder und lugte um den Baum herum hervor. Die Hundemeute stand wie erstarrt inmitten des Waldes. Hinter ihnen, in der Richtung aus der sie kamen, leuchtete ein rotes Licht. Sofort kniffen die Hundemonster ihre Schwänze ein und senkten ihre Köpfe. Von Greater Dog hörte man sogar ein leises Winseln.  
„Habe ich mich nicht klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass NIEMAND mein Eigentum anfassen darf?!“  
Sans‘ Seele sprang vor Freude und Erleichterung, als die kratzige Stimme seines Bruders durch den Wald hallte.  
„Papyrus! Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!“  
„Wie sieht es denn aus?!“, schnaubte das großgewachsene Skelett, während es näher kam. „Dass ihr mein Eigentum aus der Stadt getrieben habt?! Dass ihr versucht habt zu beschädigen, was mir gehört?! Wie könnt ihr es wagen?!? Ich, der große Papyrus, hatte bisher viel zu viel Nachsicht mit euch dreckigen Tölen!!“  
„Im Ernst, Papyrus! Es kommt nicht wieder vor! Bitte! Wir versprechen es!!“  
Allerdings wollte der Boss nichts mehr davon hören. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schoss ein spitzer Knochen nach vorne und durchbohrte den Kopf von Lesser Dog. Das schlanke Hundemonster zerfiel zu Staub und Greater Dog jaulte vor Schreck. Der riesige Gardist fiel zu Boden und hielt sich ängstlich beide Vorderpfoten über seine Augen und Nase. Es war ein Bild des Jammers. Die anderen Hundemonster traten ein paar Schritte zurück und machten sich dabei so klein wie möglich. Papyrus‘ Blicke hingegen waren unerbittlich. Keiner wusste wie es weitergehen würde, bis das großgewachsene Skelett genervt schnaubte.  
„Das war meine letzte Warnung! Schert euch zum Teufel, ihr nichtsnutzigen Mistviecher!“  
Das ließen sich die Gardisten nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sie liefen in den Wald, weit weg von ihrem Vorgesetzten und dessen schadenfroh grinsenden Bruder.

Sans erhob sich aus dem Schnee und stopfte seine beiden Knochenhände in seine Jackentaschen. Er grinste breit, als er den Staub auf dem Schneebedeckten Boden sah. Das hatte dieser Köte sowas von verdient!  
„Heh. Das wagen die sich nicht noch mal.“, bemerkte das kurze Skelett.  
Papyrus allerdings reagierte nicht sofort. Der Blick in seinem Gesicht tilgte das Grinsen seines Bruders sofort. Nun sah das kurze Skelett nervös aus. Schweißperlen liefen von seinem Schädel, bis das Grinsen entschuldigend zurückkehrte.  
„D-Danke, B-Boss… F-Für die R-Rettung… U-Und… Uh…“  
„Spar dir das!“, zischte das größere Skelett deutlich gereizt. „Ich werde mir morgen eine Strafe für dein Versagen überlegen! Heute habe ich einfach keinen Nerv mehr für diese Scheiße!“  
„Ehm… O-Okay…“  
„Beweg deinen Arsch! Es ist kalt und ich bin müde! Glücklicherweise habe ich bis morgen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken!“  
Sans wischte sich nervös den Schweiß von der Stirn. Fuck… Papyrus war ein abgefuckter Sadist! Er würde seinem älteren Bruder das Leben zur Hölle machen! Noch mehr als sonst! Das kurze Skelett bekam Schmerzen, dort wo andere Monster einen Magen hatten. Der morgige Tag würde so schlimm werden… Vielleicht könnte Sans die Wogen noch etwas glätten, indem er sich brav, still und reumütig verhielt. Darum folgte er dem Boss, als sich dieser auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt machte. Es wurde Zeit endlich die gefährliche Gegend zu verlassen und nachhause zu gehen.

Papyrus betrat ihr Badezimmer und streckte sich. Dieser Tag war so richtig beschissen. Der Schreck davor Sans beinahe verloren zu haben steckte dem großen Skelett immer noch tief in den Knochen. Er brauchte unbedingt etwas um seine angespannten Gelenke und Wirbel zu entspannen. Ein schönes Bad würde nun guttun. Papyrus setzte sich erschöpft auf den Rand der Badewanne, welche sie normalerweise als Dusche benutzten, und stellte das Wasser an. Er drehte den Stöpsel nach unten und fühlte die Temperatur. Nach kurzer Zeit war das Wasser schön heiß. Papyrus seufzte erleichtert. Das großgewachsene Skelett stand auf und nahm eine halbvolle Flasche von ihrem Schaumbad aus dem Badezimmerschrank. Er öffnete diese und roch an dem Verschluss. Mhh. Es duftete nach Rosenblüten. Normalerweise fehlte Papyrus die Zeit für sowas, darum hielt sich die Flasche schon ewig. Heute würde er das Bad genüsslich auskosten.  
Nachdem die Wanne halb voll war, begann sich das große Skelett auszuziehen. Papyrus warf seine schmutzige Uniform in den Wäschekorb mit ihrer Dreckwäsche. Nur sein Schal wurde zusammengefaltet über das Waschbecken gelegt. Den würde er morgen wieder brauchen. Er tauchte einen knöchernen Finger in das heiße Wasser und prüfte die Temperatur. Inzwischen hatte sich der Raum mit nassem Dampf gefüllt. Das große Skelett regulierte noch etwas kaltes Wasser hinein, bis es perfekt war. Danach schaltete er eine kleine Tischlampe an, welche nur für diesen Zweck in der Nähe des Waschbeckens stand, um das große Licht ausschalten zu können. Sie verbreitete einen angenehmen Schein in dem kleinen Raum. Papyrus nahm sich ein Handtuch aus einem Regal und legte es auf den Rand der Badewanne. Anschließend stieg er hinein und ließ sich selber im Wasser und im Schaum versinken.  
Uhhh. Das tat gut! Das große Skelett ruckelte seinen langen Körper hin und her, bis es eine angenehme Liegeposition erreicht hatte. Er platzierte sich das Handtuch gefaltet in den Nacken und legte den Kopf zurück auf den weichen Stoff. Papyrus atmete tief durch. Das war gut. Er konnte regelrecht spüren wie all die Anstrengungen und der Ärger des Tages von ihm abgewaschen wurden.

Sans hingegen saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und starrte schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf den Fußboden. Gott, er war so nutzlos. So schwach. So überflüssig. Wieso zum Teufel gab sich Papyrus überhaupt noch mit ihm ab? Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Das kurze Skelett konnte die Schrammen auf seinen Knochen immer noch spüren. Sie waren nicht tief und auch nicht gefährlich, allerdings brannten sie auf eine penetrante Art und Weise. Am liebsten hätte sich Sans unentwegt daran gekratzt. Wozu das alles? Hätte ihn der Boss doch bloß im Wald verrecken lassen. Es wäre besser für sie beide gewesen. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei seinem Bruder für die Rettung richtig bedanken. Dieser machte einen wirklich erschöpften Eindruck. Sans fiel bei dieser Gelegenheit auf, dass Papyrus verdammt lange im Badezimmer war. Ob er dort bewusstlos am Boden lag…? Nein, das war Blödsinn. Oder? Das kurze Skelett wurde etwas nervös. Pff, als wenn der Boss sich von einem schweren Arbeitstag umhauen lassen würde, dachte sich Sans. Ihm lief eine Schweißperle vom Schädel. Nun… Er könnte zumindest mal an der Tür klopfen, um zu gucken ob alles in Ordnung war. Das tat keinem weh. Hoffte er zumindest.

Sans stand schwerfällig von dem Sofa auf und ging die Treppe hinauf. Zögerlich lauschte er an der Badezimmertür. Es war nichts zu hören. Sollte er wirklich…? Sans klopfte zaghaft.  
„Boss…?“  
Doch es kam keine Antwort.  
„Boss? Ist alles okay da drin?“  
Immer noch keine Reaktion.  
Das kurze Skelett biss seine Reißzähne aufeinander und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Vorsichtig, als wenn sich im Badezimmer ein tollwütiger Puma befinden würde, öffnete Sans die Tür. Durch den Spalt sah er Papyrus in der Badewanne liegen. Dann hatte er nur gebadet? Aber wieso reagierte der Boss nicht? Vielleicht wurde er in der Wanne ohnmächtig.  
„Boss…?“, flüsterte das kurze Skelett, doch sein Bruder regte sich nicht.  
Sans quetschte sich durch den schmalen Spalt der offenen Tür und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Er schlich sich an die Badewanne heran und starrte auf die nackte, aber mit Schaum bedeckte, Gestalt seines Bruders. Fuck, war Papyrus schön in diesem Licht.  
„Boss…?“, flüsterte Sans erneut und dieses Mal öffneten sich die müden Augenhöhlen des größeren Skelettes.  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Papyrus trocken und ohne aggressiven Unterton.  
„I-Ich wollte gucken wie es dir geht.“  
„Der Gedanke kam dir ja reichlich spät.“  
„Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin.“, murmelte das kurze Skelett und es setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. „Ist das Wasser gut…?“  
Papyrus sah seinen Bruder eine Weile einfach nur an. Seine Mimik war entspannter als normal. Und erschöpfter. Er schloss erneut seine Augenhöhlen und legte den Kopf zurück auf das Handtuch.  
„Wieso findest du es nicht selber heraus?“, fragte das größere Skelett eher beiläufig.  
Sans sah seinen Bruder lange an. War das eine Einladung mit in die Wanne zu kommen? Er wollte Papyrus nicht stören. Eigentlich. Aber bei dem Gedanken fing das kurze Skelett unweigerlich an zu erröten und zu grinsen. Nackt mit dem Boss in der Badewanne zu liegen war jetzt nicht gerade das Schlechteste auf der Welt. Eher im Gegenteil. Vorsichtshalber wartete Sans auf eine weitere Instruktion, doch diese kam nie. Nervös einen Fehler zu machen stand das kurze Skelett auf und begann sich zu entkleiden. Er warf seine Sachen alle auf einen Haufen und starrte anschließend auf das schaumige Wasser in der Wanne. Ein erneuter Blick zu seinem Bruder brachte immer noch keine neuen Informationen für ihn. Dieser lag entspannt im Wasser und döste vor sich hin. Sans schluckte. Er begann langsam und vorsichtig gegenüber von Papyrus in die Badewanne zu steigen. Das kurze Skelett musste sich selber irgendwie zwischen diese schönen langen Beine drapieren. Und das möglichst ohne den Boss zu stören. Nachdem das geschafft war, setzte sich Sans hin. Doch von Entspannung konnte nicht die Rede sein. Immerhin war er hier. Mit dem Boss. In einem heißen Bad. Nackt. Und so dicht beinander. Sans hoffte, dass Papyrus nicht seine aufgeregt schlagende Seele hören konnte. Er tauchte so tief ab wie es ihm möglich war, um das kleine Herz unter Wasser zu tauchen.

Das größere Skelett öffnete leicht seine linke Augenhöhle und schielte rüber zu seinem Bruder. Dieser sah deutlich nervös aus. Papyrus grinste leicht. Sans hatte alles ausgezogen, nur das Halsband nicht. So ein braver Junger. Er wusste halt, dass er das Eigentum des großen Papyrus‘ war. Daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern. Diese dreckigen Köter lernten es vorhin auf die harte Tour. Das große Skelett konnte die Seele seines älteren Bruders summen spüren. Kleine Kontraktionen gingen durch das Wasser. Offenbar hatte Sans‘ perverses kleines Herz mehr im Sinn als nur zu baden. Und eigentlich war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. An dem heutigen Abend hätte Papyrus beinahe seinen Bruder verloren. Er verzog sein Gesicht in Wehmut. Wäre das große Skelett nur eine Sekunde zu spät dort gewesen, dann wäre Sans nun tot. Ja, Papyrus sagte oft, dass er ohne seinen Bruder besser dran wäre. Objektiv betrachtet stimmte das sogar. Allerdings… Wollte er nicht ohne das ältere Skelett leben. Irgendwie hatte er sich an dieses breite Grinsen gewöhnt. Und an diese dummen Sprüche. Papyrus sah nun mit beiden Augenhöhlen zu seinem Bruder, welcher die Veränderung sofort registriert. Unwohl starrte Sans runter auf das Wasser. Beinahe hätte er ihn verloren. Dieser Gedanke ließ das größere Skelett nicht mehr los.

Mit einer faulen Bewegung nahm Papyrus seinen Arm von dem Wannenrand und winkte Sans zu sich. Dieser sah sich misstrauisch um, als wenn irgendwo ein verstecktes Kamerateam saß und ihn für Pleiten, Pech und Pannen aufnahm. Doch das größere Skelett wiederholte seine Bewegung. Nachdem sein Bruder immer noch nicht reagierte, seufzte Papyrus genervt. Er richtete sich leicht auf und griff nach Sans‘ Oberarm, um ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich zu ziehen. Der Boss legte sich zurück auf das weiche Handtuch und drapierte den Rücken seines Bruders gegen seine Brust. So hielt er das kleinere Skelett mit dem linken Arm fest. Der rechte lag erneut entspannt auf dem Wannenrand.  
Sans schmolz währenddessen dahin. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht nur, dass Papyrus ihn mit sich in die Badewanne nahm, nun kuschelte er auch noch mit ihm. Das war so schön. Wenn es jetzt sterben würde, dann hätte das kurze Skelett nichts zu bereuen. Sans lehnte sich zurück und legte seinen Hinterkopf auf das Schlüsselbein seines Bruders. Fuck, so musste der Himmel sein. Schade, dass er garantiert eines Tages in die Hölle käme. Doch bis dahin würde er diese Schmuseeinheit mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genießen.  
Das kurze Skelett konnte deutlich spüren wie Papyrus‘ Seele hinter ihm pochte. Sie schickte angenehme Vibrationen durch die Knochen ihres Besitzers und dieser gab sie an Sans weiter. Dessen Herz reagierte sofort auf die Anwesenheit seines Gegenstückes. Sie wanderte sehnsüchtig in die Richtung des Bosses. Genauso wie es Sans selber auch immer tat. Er mochte den Gedanken, dass sie einfach zusammengehörten. Wie wäre es sonst möglich, dass ihre Seelen so perfekt miteinander harmonierten? Das kurze Skelett badete in diesem warmen Gefühl, welches nicht nur von dem Wasser kam. Heh.  
Papyrus betrachtete indes den Körper vor sich. Alte Narben zierten die Knochen seines Bruders. Sie waren bei weitem nicht so tief und so gravierend wie bei ihm, aber dennoch sichtbar. Das ungepflegte Grau konnte sie kaum verschleiern. Und da, an Sans Halswirbeln und Schulterblättern, waren kleine Punkte zu sehen. Bissspuren von Papyrus‘ messerscharfen Reißzähnen. Er grinste bei dem Anblick seiner Markierungen. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst, nachdem er die neuen Kratzer auf Sans‘ Armen sah. Diese verdammten Tölen. Das größere Skelett hob seinen Arm vom Wannenrand und nahm den rechten Arm seines Bruders in die Hand. Sanft fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die neuen Schrammen. Sans sah sofort auf und zuckte etwas zusammen. Es schien wehzutun. Das vertraute Gefühl von Besitzgier keimte in dem Boss auf. Niemand sollte es je wieder wagen sein Eigentum zu beschädigen. Dafür würde er persönlich sorgen. Doch bis dahin konnte Papyrus nur abwarten, bis diese fremden Markierungen verschwunden waren. Die Schrammen würden verheilen. Sie waren nicht so tief.

Das größere Skelett ließ von dem fremden Arm ab und es ergriff stattdessen Sans‘ Hand. Sie war so viel kleiner als seine eigene. Es war beinahe niedlich. Papyrus betrachtete die Fingerknochen seines Bruders und fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über dessen Gelenke. Das kurze Monster gluckste leicht und legte seine Handfläche in die des Bosses.  
„Heh. Ich erinnere mich an Zeiten, da waren die Größenverhältnisse umgekehrt.“  
„So?“, summte Papyrus außergewöhnlich friedlich.  
„Damals haben wir immer im Wasser geplanscht und gespielt.“  
„Das ist schon lange her.“, murmelte das größere Skelett weiter und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen seines Bruders. „Aber spielen tu ich heute noch gerne.“  
Sans quietschte erschrocken, als Papyrus begann mit seiner anderen Hand die Rippen des kleineren Monsters zu streicheln. Dieses grinste breit und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.  
„Heh. Heute bist du auch viel besser im Spielen als damals.“  
„Mhm.“, brummte der Boss in das rechte Ohrloch seines Bruders.  
Ein paar Minuten lang lagen sie einfach nur da. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig fest, während Papyrus federleicht Sans‘ Knochen erkundete. Erst streichelte er sanft seine Rippen. Dann sein Schlüsselbein. Er kratzte sogar zaghaft über die Wirbel des kleineren Skelettes. Die Berührungen waren eigentlich kaum zu spüren, doch sie hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Nach einer Weile begann Sans seinen Mund zu öffnen und etwas schwerer zu atmen. Papyrus machte einen guten Job. Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und betrachtete das entspannte Gesicht seines Bruders. Dieser hatte beide Augenhöhlen geschlossen und keuchte schwach vor sich hin. Das größere Skelett schmiegte sein Gesicht in die fremde Halsbeuge. Sans verschob sich etwas um dem Boss mehr Platz zu schaffen. Dabei ließ er es sich nicht nehmen langsam den linken Oberschenkelknochen des größeren Skelettes auf und ab zu fahren. Papyrus‘ Griff um Sans‘ rechte Hand wurde etwas fester bei diesen zarten Berührungen. Es war schön. Summend ging der Boss einen Schritt weiter und leckte über die zerkratzten Halswirbel seines Bruders.  
„Ngh!“, keuchte Sans leicht und verschob sich wieder.  
Ihre Beckenknochen schabten ein wenig aufeinander. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Als Papyrus damit fortfuhr die Halswirbel des kleineren Skelettes federleicht zu lecken und zu küssen, revanchierte es sich mit langsamen Kreisbewegungen seiner Hüften. Doch es war nicht genug um sie beide unnötig anzustacheln. Es ging ihnen dieses Mal mehr darum zusammen zu sein. Und darum gemeinsam lebendig zu sein. Die langsame und sich zart aufbauende Erregung war nur das Sahnehäubchen auf dem was sie gerade taten. Es hatte beinahe etwas von einer verbotenen Liebe. Nicht weil sie Geschwister waren, sondern weil im Untergrund jede Form von Zuneigung mit dem Tod bestraft wurde. Sans wusste nicht wieso es ausgerechnet bei ihnen anders war. Und es störte ihn auch nicht weiter. Das kurze Skelett genoss jede Art der Berührung des Bosses in vollen Zügen. Dabei war es egal ob er ihn sanft liebkoste oder verprügelte. Es machte keinen Unterschied für Sans.

Papyrus konnte deutlich ihre beiden Seelen schneller schlagen fühlen. Seine eigene brannte so köstlich warm und aufgeregt. Auch wenn es das größere Skelett niemals laut zugeben würde, liebte es diesen dauergrinsenden Haufen Abfall so verflucht sehr. Mehr als es gut für sie beide war. Es kostete den Boss viel Willenskraft seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Es war allerdings schön ihnen in Situationen wie diesen freien Lauf zu lassen. Er ließ die rechte Hand seines Bruders los und griff zärtlich dessen Kinn. Sans merkte auf, als sein Kopf gedreht wurde. Papyrus drückte sanft ihre Reißzähne aufeinander. Das kurze Skelett hätte sofort in diesen starken Armen sterben können. Sans stöhnte genüsslich und schloss seine Augenhöhlen wieder. Es war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Er liebte jede einzelne Sekunde hiervon. Und er wollte näher bei seinem Boss sein als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Das kurze Skelett drehte sich etwas ungeschickt um, sodass es seine Arme um die Halswirbel von Papyrus legen konnte. Sie küssten sich wieder. Das größere Skelett fuhr zärtlich mit den Fingern über Sans‘ Wirbelsäule, während dieser weiter in langsam und angenehmen Kreisen ihre Becken aneinander rieb. Ihre Seelen leuchteten so hell, dass das ganze Badewasser rot schimmerte und kleine rote Wellen an die Badezimmerdecke projiziert wurden. Sie sahen sich beide lächelnd an, als sie wortlos zur selben Zeit ihre Geisterzungen manifestierten und ihren Kuss vertieften. Papyrus schnurrte zufrieden in den fremden Mund hinein. Er griff nach unten und packte das Becken seines Bruders. Er drückte ihre Knochen ein bisschen härter aufeinander und brachte Sans dazu sich etwas schneller zu bewegen. Sie stöhnten genüsslich im Chor und das kurze Skelett verstand den Wink sofort. Eigenständig massierte er ihre empfindlichen Beckenknochen in einem etwas dinglicherem Tempo aneinander.  
„Mhh… Boss…“, seufzte Sans, als er mit seinen Händen die Hüften seines Bruder etwas weiter zu sich zog und dessen Schenkel mehr auseinander drückte.  
Papyrus legte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Handtuch und ließ das kleinere Monster einfach machen. Dieses küsste voller Hingabe das Schlüsselbein seines Bosses und begann ihn zu streicheln. Über die empfindlichen Rippen und die noch empfindlicheren Wirbel.  
„Ist das gut, Boss…?“, flüsterte Sans leiste.  
„Mhh…“  
Das kurze Skelett nahm das als ein Ja und schnurrte gegen Papyrus‘ Schlüsselbein.

Inzwischen war diese einst leichte Erregung nennenswert gestiegen. Für sie beide. Ihre Seelen fühlten sich an, als würden sie kurz davor stehen zu platzen. Dieses Mal legte der Boss seine Arme um den Hals seines Bruders und zog diesen näher. Sie küssten sich erneut. Tief und leidenschaftlich. Sans wollte seinen Brustkorb auf den von Papyrus legen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er damit zu weit gehen würde. Doch das größere Skelett nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Der Boss zerrte sie dichter aneinander und drückte ihre Leiber zusammen. Sans lächelte in den Kuss hinein, als er seine Seele glücklich zittern spürte. Wie zwei Magneten fanden die beiden Herzen endlich zueinander. Sie taten es ihren Besitzern gleich und kuschelten sich sehnsüchtig aneinander. Beide Skelette stöhnten. Sans hielt sich fester an der Hüfte seines Bruders fest und erhöhte noch einmal sein Tempo. Papyrus keuchte bei diesen heftigen Empfindungen und er legte mit offenem Mund seinen Kopf zurück. Das kurze Skelett drückte sein Gesicht gegen die Rippen seines Bruders. Fuck, das war so gut! Das Wasser schwappte mit jeder Bewegung leicht über den Badewannenrand. Doch das war egal. Ihre Seelen leuchteten so verdammt hell. Sie füllten sich gegenseitig mit so unendlich viel Liebe, dass den beiden Geschwistern schwindlig davon wurde. Und es machte Sans so verdammt geil in diesem Moment. Alleine das Wissen, dass der Boss seine Mühe in vollen Zügen genoss und er mit so viel Liebe belohnt wurde, schickte das kurze Skelett beinahe über den Rand. Papyrus hingegen legte eines seiner langen Beine um die sich bewegende Hüfte seines Bruders. Am liebsten wäre er stundenlang so liegengeblieben. Er mochte es so intensiv verwöhnt zu werden.  
Beide Skelette stöhnten erregt. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es enden würde. Bei einem besonders intensiven Impuls ihrer Seelen hob Papyrus seine Brust, und somit auch Sans‘ zittrigen Körper, in einem stillen Schrei nach oben. Verdammte Scheiße. Der Boss sah so wunderschön aus in diesem Moment. Das kurze Skelett konnte es kaum mehr bei sich behalten. Und Papyrus konnte es deutlich spüren. Er packte Sans am Nacken und küsste ihn erneut tief und innig. Diese Geste katapultierte das kurze Skelett in die Glückseligkeit. Wie ein Blitzschlag ging Sans‘ Orgasmus durch sein kleines Herz und explodierte schlussendlich in Papyrus‘ aufgeregter Seele. Dieser stöhnte laut auf, als er zu seinem eigenen Höhepunkt gezwungen wurde. Doch das war nicht weiter schlimm. Es fühlte sich perfekt an. So wie es sein sollte. Ihre Seelen klebten so perfekt aneinander und schickten die großartigsten Empfindungen zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Und dann war alles vorbei. Erschöpft ließen sich beide Skelette aufeinander fallen. Ihre Herzen waren immer noch verbunden und pulsierten in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Es war schön. So warm und angenehm. So intensiv. Keiner von ihnen würde nun woanders sein wollen als gemeinsam in dieser Badewanne. Sans grinste breit. Fuck, er hatte sich Papyrus noch nie in seinem Leben so nahe gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Er küsste liebevoll das Schlüsselbein des größeren Skelettes. Ihre Seelen leuchteten immer noch blendend hell. Der Boss starrte vollkommen entspannt an die Decke und seufzte. Er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich verbunden mit Sans. So dicht bei ihm. Das große Skelett hob schwerfällig seinen Kopf küsste seinen Bruder sanft. Und so voller Liebe. Sans konnte es deutlich durch ihre Seelen spüren. Das kurze Skelett grinste breit und zufrieden. Sie legten sich wieder hin und genossen ihr gemeinsames Nachglühen. Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, dass Boss ihm vorhin zur Hilfe kam.

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/
> 
> Danke für diese schönen Fanarts! <3  
> http://akyura.tumblr.com/post/150179759130/fanart-for-dasvierecks-german
> 
> http://skellhella.tumblr.com/post/155447659013/soulsex-in-the-tub-angelehnt-an-den-os-von


End file.
